1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating apparatus, and more particularly to a fluorescent lamp and spotlight apparatus, which enables the user to selectively use as a spotlight torch or a fluorescent lamp while the spotlight unit can be functioned as a stand supporting the fluorescent lamp unit to extend horizontally.
2. Description of Related Arts
Battery operated lanterns are known as having a facility for selectively providing a spotlight and a fluorescent light. Such conventional lantern comprises a main body having a battery storage, a spotlight unit installed at one side of the main body and a fluorescent lamp unit installed at another side of the main body, such that the user is able to select the spotlight and the fluorescent light by switching a switch button. However, the conventional lantern has several drawbacks.
Due to the electric circuit design, a circuit board is disposed in the main body for electrically connecting with both the fluorescent unit and spotlight unit in such a manner that the switch button is arranged to control both the fluorescent unit and the spotlight unit. In order to ensure the connection between circuit board and the fluorescent unit, the fluorescent unit is usually affixed to the main body. However, it is a great hassle that the user has to hold the relative huge sized lantern by hand or to support it by hanging up for illumination.
Moreover, although lantern is designed to be easier to sit on a surface, it is too troublesome and relatively heavy for hand carrying. On the other hand, a torch is very handy for handholding but it fails to steadily rest on a supporting surface such as a desk top for illumination.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a fluorescent lamp and spotlight apparatus, which comprises a fluorescent unit and a spotlight unit for providing both fluorescent light and spotlight respectively.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluorescent lamp and spotlight apparatus, which enables the user to selectively use as a hand-held spotlight or a fluorescent lamp while the spotlight unit can be functioned as a stand supporting the fluorescent lamp unit to extend horizontally
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluorescent lamp and spotlight apparatus, which comprises a contact switch for the fluorescent unit, so as to prevent the electrical disconnection of the fluorescent unit when rotating over a period of continued use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluorescent lamp and spotlight apparatus, wherein the fluorescent unit is adjustably that the illuminating angle of the fluorescent unit can be varied to fit the need of the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluorescent lamp and spotlight apparatus, wherein no expensive or complicate mechanical structure is required to employ in the fluorescent lamp and spotlight apparatus, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluorescent lamp and spotlight apparatus, wherein the fluorescent unit is adapted for being supported by the casing, so as to function as a desk lamp supported on the desk.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluorescent lamp and spotlight apparatus, which is handy and has relative small size for easy carriage and storage.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a fluorescent lamp and spotlight apparatus, which comprises:
a supporting body having an interior chamber, a spotlight unit cavity provided at one end thereof, and an exterior mounting slot provided on a longitudinal side thereof;
a power circuit device received in the interior chamber of the supporting body;
a spotlight unit, which is fittedly disposed in the spotlight unit cavity of the supporting body and electrically connected with the power circuit device, comprising a light housing having a bulb socket adapted to replaceably mount a light bulb thereon;
a fluorescent unit, fittedly received in the mounting slot of the supporting body, comprising a shell, an illuminator protected by the shell, and an electric connector for electrically connecting the illuminator with the power circuit device; and
a coupling joint rotatably attached to the supporting body and pivotally connected with the fluorescent unit, so as to rotatably adjust a folding angle between the fluorescent unit and the supporting body.